shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 4
Previous Chapter After a high jump foward, Aman Freel’s leg descended to Naishi’s face. It hit only the floor. The pirate was right of the bounty hunter, close to the right wall and very distant to where the kick ended hitting. Macabre RedClaw, to the contrary, was calmly drinking a cup of tea in front of him. Musician: Errr... Captain? Macabre: Keep calm. Naishi won’t like if I interfere. Macabre felt something like wind blowing behind his head for a second. The open hand of Naishi was blocking a punch from Freel. His knee, then, stopped on the bounty hunter’s stomach. Freel felt pain and bent with the attack. Naishi, immeaditely after, held the opponent’s chin and threw him as far as he could. Naishi: (walking to where his oponnent was fallen) We ''are fighting, okay? Freel: (getting up) You... Before he could try to get on his feet, Naishi kicked his face, the stronger he could. Freel was uncouncious. Naishi: That’s it? Macabre: No, that’s not possible. He may be faking it. Musician: Do you really think he’d do that? Naishi: Yep. It seems the Furious Tiger Karate wasn’t that good after all... Bartender! Give me something to drink! The bartender wasn’t there. Musician: Oh, yes! I saw him leaving through the back door. The bard, still smiling amazed by Naishi’s performance, didn’t understand when both of the pirates stood silently and stared each other. Naishi: Idiot! (Punches the top of the bard’s head) He’s calling the marines now! Musician: Ouch! How would I know that? Naishi: Because we were going to have a fight! Macabre: And because there are wanted posters there with our faces on them. How couldn’t we see that? They heard steps. Loud steps and something that sounded like men carrying swords and guns. Macabre: To the back door! The musician saw them both running. When he couldn’t see them anymore, he heard a door being opened and sounds of punches. Then, Macabre RedClaw shouted “there are more coming!” Musician: I really wanted to sing about people like that... He heard Aman Freel make a sound. His expression, the bard noticed, wasn’t the one of a completely awaken man. Semi-conscious, he pointed to the blonde guitar player. Right after, the marines kicked the door. Marine: (pointing a gun) Pirates! Hands behind your back! Freel: (pointing to the musician’s direction) You... It wasn’t a good day to be that young bard. Musician: No! I’m not a pirate, I swear! My name is Diarmuid and I am only a simple musician! Marine: We will confirm that after you come with us. Freel, now a little more awaken, stood up. His face, covered with his own blood, revealed anger. Freel: (furious) You were ''pirates? I’m going to kick you so ''hard! Marine: Stop there! Nothing is happening until we say so! Nothing was going to happen indeed, because immeaditely after seeing the bounty hunter standing up, Diarmuid ran away through the back door. Marine: Wait there! Luckily, Diamuid could run very, very fastly. Karen; What do you think about this earrings? Should I buy them? Alina: They’re beautiful, but... Karen: What’s the problem? Alina: I believe Master Macabre and Naishi are coming running to us... In fact they were, and behind them, Diarmuid was pursuited by eight angry marines. Marine Officer: Run faster! We have to take the White Wolf and his crew! Naishi: How did they find us? Macabre: Just keeping running, we talk later. Naishi: How can you keep calm? A gun was fired and hit the floor right to them. Only few meters in front of the marines, Diarmuid ran faster by the sound of the gunshot. Macabre: Someone is getting closer... Naishi: I know, I have Haki too! (Silence for one instant) Let’s hit him after three! One, two... Diarmuid: (terrified) Wait! I’m Diarmuid, not a marine! Naishi: The bard with the scar? So ''you brought them to us! Diarmuid: What? I... Macabre: It doesn’t matter! Naishi, I can see Karen and Alina. We defeat the marines then go running to their direction. Naishi: Great idea! Now! They both stopped, lifting some sand while doing so, and turned around. “Accidentaly”, Naishi punched the bard’s face as he continued to walk to their direction. Diarmuid fell and decided to stay laid. It was too much pain and his nose was bleeding. Naishi: (exaggeratedly) Oooopss! It seems like I punched someone... accidentally. Macabre put one of his tonfa, holding it by the shaft, in front of his first mate’s face. At the same time, a bullet hit the metal of the weapon, sparkling. Macabre: (throws the tonfa in the air and grabs it by the handle) Thank me later. Naishi: I won’t! Both rushed in battle stance. The problem wasn’t defeating the marines, that they could do. The real problem was the fact that defeating eight marine officer attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Including, sometimes, bounty hunters. And to make their situation worse, it wasn’t a big island. Grainne, eating a bowl of a strange kind of noodles, heard the sound of people mumbling. She turned her face, and saw a lot of people running. Only when she heard a young man saying the word pirate she stood up and went to see the commotion. Locke Wolff was closer to the fight than his daughter. From the bath house where he had just taken a bath, not far away from the scene, he heard the sound of fighting closely. Wolff: What is happening? Bath house manager: I heard someone saying there were pirates there, but I don’t know for sure. Wolff: Pirates, huh? (Puts a few coins over the balcony) Thank you for your service. Seven were fallen after a little time. The marines on Ayhiura weren’t used to fight pirates as strong as them, so the battle, if it could be called one, was the faster they had together. Macabre: There is lacking one... He’s calling more friends for sure. Karen: (reaching them running) Macabre! Naishi! What did you two did this time? And who’s the one on the ground? Diarmuid: (standing up immeaditely) Diarmuid is my name! How may I call the two angels I see in front of me? Macabre: There are lots of people around... This isn’t the time. Before they could do anything more, howeve, the pirate crew heard a voice, coming not from far, in front of them. Wolff: Did she said Macabre? I heard that name a few times back in my days of youth.... Oh, how nostalgic would it be if those weren’t the worst years of my life. Karen: (whispering) Talk about melancholy... Macabre: (entering battle stance) I don’t think we were introduced before. Wolff: We were, young RedClaw. Although it was quickly, and we didn’t meet after it. I’m the bounty hunter Locke Wolff, the Unforgiven Sword that served under your brothers before that fateful day. Macabre: The name doesn’t sound familiar. Wolff: Not a surprise. I used another one back in the day. But enough talk, I’m here to hunt. Naishi stepped next to his captain and Karen drew her sword. Macabre: You can go find Jon and wait on the Claw. I don’t think it will be a long fight with me and Naishi. Wolff: There’s no need. If you four, or should I say three and a musician, come, I can defeat all. In fact, Alina wasn’t there. Macabre: Let’s hope she’s doing what I asked. The White Wolf and Naishi the Fool rushed to the Unforgiven Sword prepared to fight them. Karen would go after, if wasn’t for the dagger that suddenly appeared by her feet. Looking right, she saw the redhead girl dressed in black and holding a short blade of the color red plus a weird looking shield. Grainne: I’m Grainne of the Tides, and I’ll be taking your bounty now! Grainne jumped in Karen’s direction, swinging the red blade. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls